


Where to?

by peacefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where to, Cas?”</p>
<p>The backseat of his car. You fuck like desperate men seeking salvation inside one another. He cries, you don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to?

“Where to, Cas?”

The backseat of his car. You fuck like desperate men seeking salvation inside one another. He cries, you don’t.

When it’s all over you clean up and find yourselves at some 24/7 diner eating pie and drinking too much coffee. Neither of you say much. His eyes are still rimmed in red. You pretend not to notice. He makes bad jokes and tips more than he should.

Back in the car he drives for 15 minutes before pulling over on a dead end street. He reaches over and tangles his fingers with yours. You let him. You sit there for a moment, in the quiet of the night, street lamps illuminate his face. He moves his body closer to yours, and you end up in his lap.

He kisses you deeply, passionately, tangling his fingers in your hair as you straddle him. He makes happy noises. You wish you could just stay like this forever. He places his hands on your hips and wills you to move, grind your aching cocks together through your pants. He comes again, quickly, whispering words into your neck. They come out muffled, so quiet, you can barely make them out. You think you hear _love_ , but you could be mistaken. He pulls your cock out of your pants and jerks you off, messy and frantic, ruining the front of his t-shirt. He doesn’t seem to mind.

You both sleep curled into one another in the front seat. Exhausted, desperate for contact, and terrified of saying goodbye. Morning comes to soon. Goodbye comes too soon. Your eyes are sad when you get out of the car. You think his might be sadder. You wave goodbye. You don’t look back. You finally allow your tears to come at 7am as you brew coffee and open the gas station for business. Meanwhile, your heart speeds down the highway headed back home to Kansas.


End file.
